foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Flooded Foofur
Premise Foofur lets the cats and dogs of Willowby stay in the mansion during a flash flood, but the Cats and Dogs are starting to get restless after a few days... Plot The Sun is about to go down in the town of Willowby, and Foofur and the others escape Mel and Harvey yet again. as They return to the mansion tired as turtles after exercising a day. Foofur decided that tomorrow They'll go to the Willowby Virtual-Reality Dome. The entire gang goes to sleep. however, a malicious-looking black raincloud is approaching... As the gang wakes up, Foofur looks outside and sees a lot of dark clouds, but in His surprise, after turning on the TV, He sees that the town of Willowby has a flash flood. fortunately, the water isn't enough to reach the mansion. but Hazel tells the gang that the water is getting in through the Chimney, so Foofur has Fencer climb up and open an umbrella above the chimney, and attach a rock to keep it from blowing away. He does it successfully. of course, Louis suggests to get some food, So, Foofur uses the wooden wash tub to get to Town. Arriving at the Butcher Shop, He sees a freezer door open, and sees the Shop frozen like a tundra. He then grabs as many steaks as He could carry in the wash tub and closes the freezer door. Foofur then decides to get some fish since Fencer prefers raw meat. however He is swept away by the current. fortunately, Dolly grabs Foofur and helps Him get to the fish market, where He stocks up on fish. Foofur thanks Dolly as She said that She'll come to the Mansion to stay for some time. Hours later, as the Gang began to worry, Foofur returns home with the food supply, as The Rat Brothers formulate a plan to get the food supply. But, just as They put the food in the refridgerator, a knock on the door is heard. Foofur checks and sees Irma and Her Pups. Foofur then lets Them come inside, then the families of Jojo, Muffy, and Ozzie come inside. Foofur is relieved to know that His friends only came to stay during the flood. The Cat Quartet come inside next, and as Fencer tries to hide behind Cleo. Of course, Foofur tells the Quartet not to give anyone a hard time or They'll get thrown out in return. They select their spot to sleep. another knock on the door was heard, What Foofur thought was Dolly was really, The Cat Pack, along with Their families. most of the Dogs and Cats hide in a moment of panic. Foofur reluctantly lets them in. Vinnie wants to pick a fight with Foofur, but Viola (Vinnie's Wife) tells Vinnie not to cause any chaos to anyone in the mansion, as She apologizes to Foofur for Her husband's nasty attitude, as She lets the kittens play inside in the next ten minutes, a few more cats and dogs come inside. A few hours later at night, when everyone else was asleep, (Except Louis, who is guarding the refrigerator) Foofur looks out the window and wonders if anything bad happened to Dolly. Foofur then puts on a Raincoat and brings the washtub while searching the town of Willowby for Dolly. Rocki, who was half-asleep sees His uncle leave and hopes that He'll be alright. As Foofur searches the flooded town, he sees Lucky, Setzer, and Their kittens trapped on a statue. Foofur then comes to help, and He did, by letting the Cat Family get in the washtub. soon, He sees the Uptown Club members who are barking for help on the roof of Their clubhouse. Foofur comes to help and gets Then in the washtub as well. at another part of town, He sees Dolly with Her head barely above water, since Her leg is stuck in a gate. Foofur manages to free Dolly and lets Her on His head since there was no more room in the washtub as They made their way back to the mansion. Back at the mansion, The Rat Brothers, come out of the rat hole and sneak past the sleeping Cats and Dogs, to reach the refrigerator. but when They see Louis, Sammy has Chucky distract Him as He and Baby get to the Food. it almost worked, but when Sammy and Baby encountered Vincent and Vera, they became terrified. As Louis takes Chucky back to the Rat hole, He tells the Rat that He had an insurance policy, as He shows Chucky to Sammy and Baby being played with by Vincent and Vera, making the Pink Rat laugh. As Foofur and the others reach the mansion, Dolly kisses Foofur twice. One for helping Her and the trapped animals, and another for letting them stay in the mansion. in the Attic, Foofur and Dolly watch the sky as they know the rain stopped, and that the flood will be over soon. Morning came, as Annabell watches TV, She sees that the Flood is over, and everyone else celebrates. but when Foofur sees Mrs. Escrow coming, Foofur has Fencer cut the rope holding the umbrella as He has everyone else exit the house. Foofur then cuts the rope and flies while holding the umbrella, just as Pepe tries to warn His owner that someones inside the chimney, but is too busy wondering how much money it will take to make repairs on all the water damage. Later, as the Cats and Dogs return to their homes, They thank Foofur for letting them stay to survive the flood, Dolly then offers to let Foofur and His gang stay at Her owner's Flower shop until the Mansion's repairs are complete. Foofur thanks Dolly for all this. Inside the flower shop, Dolly tells the Gang of Her days in an obedience School, but before She can go on, Foofur realizes He forgot something, and It's Fencer, who is on a tree in Willowby Park! Category:Fanbase Category:Fan episodes focusing on Foofur Order of Appearance * Foofur * Fencer * Rocki * Hazel * Annabell * Louis * Fritz-Carlos * Cleo * Mel * Harvey * Dolly * Irma and Her Pups * Jojo and Her Family * Muffy and Her Family * Ozzie and His Family * Cat Quartet * Vinnie's Family * Alphonse's Family * Ferdinand's Family * Ralph's Family * Rusty's Family * Lucky * Setzer * Byzan * Cara * Roman * Pam * Celia * Brenda * Mrs. Escrow * Pepe Category:Fanbase Category:Fan episodes focusing on Foofur